This invention relates to light fixtures and more particularly to a light fixture unit especially adapted for use at a work station in an open plan office.
In an open plan office, the work stations are defined by easily arranged free standing partitions or panels together with modular cabinets and work surfaces. This is of great assistance in readily rearranging a portion of the office in a company as needed from time-to-time to adapt to new products.
One of the problems encountered by rearranging the work stations in an open plan office in this manner is that the fixed ceiling lights conventionally provided in an office area require a compromise in the locations of the work stations. It is thus seen that it would be of great advantage to be able to replace the fixed ceiling light with an individual light fixture unit at each of the work stations. Each light fixture unit provides not only for lighting up the general area but also for effectively directing light onto the work surface located at the work station. Such a light fixture unit, because of its ability to be optimumly positioned to efficiently provide quality light at each work station enables less total wattage of lamps to be used. This, in turn, cuts down the heat emitted from the lamps and saves on the amount of air conditioning needed in the office area.
Briefly, the light fixture unit of the present invention comprises a rectangular housing having a downwardly facing light chamber formed in the front portion thereof for directing light onto a task work surface and an upwardly facing chamber in the rear portion thereof for spreading light upwardly over a wide area of the ceiling from which the light is reflected to provide an indirect light for the area.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a light fixture unit especially adapted for use at a work station in an open plan office design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light fixture unit for a work station which efficiently combines in a single housing both a light chamber for directing light onto a task work surface and a light chamber for providing indirect ambient lighting about the work station.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a light fixture unit for a work station in an open office which can be easily arranged along with the partitions and the modular furniture therefor.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement, and combination of the various parts of the device, whereby the objects contemplated are attained, as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.